vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119907-back-afther-4-6-month-and-game-dead
Content ---- you weren't qued for anything at level 4, stop trolling. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WoW has way more to do at end game, probably not the best game to poke at in that regard. Realistically after getting attuned KV and STL (mostly STL) are the only dungeons you'll run on any sort of regular basis, PvP Qs are extremely long even at level cap outside of a few hour window, and as for seeing DS... good luck with that. If you're quite good and join one of the few mega guilds actually doing it, you might have a shot. WS is a very fun game at the base, but once you get capped, pre raid geared, and attuned (a few weeks if you're slow) there's very little reason to log in outside of raid nights, and it really shows with the rapidly lengthening Q times for all content for the last few months. I mean I used to chain tank/heal dungeons into the wee hours of the morning, now I sit in Q for 40min/hour+ even at prime time. | |} ---- ---- ---- what does wow have to do at end game? | |} ---- ---- Just farmed prestige for my alts amp and ability points in four days. Really don't know what the you are talking about. Theres a good 5-6 hour window where quetimes range from 1 second to 10 minutes. This was all in random practice bg's. I can't speak for the rest of the ques. Or then i was just superlucky which i highly doubt. | |} ---- Not sure if trolling or clueless. WoW has everything WS offers (non jacked competitive pvp, dungeons, multi tier raids etc) with the addition of the pets and pet battle system, in depth mount hunting, neat events and so on. Oh, and 11mil subs, so every facet of the game is bustling. Don't get me wrong, I'm no WoW fan, I played for like 8mo because a friend made me, and I quit when he stopped playing. But I'm not blind to the fact that WoW is a damn good game just because I enjoy and play WS. I'm not saying I'm wanting to Q for SC/SSM- I don't. Not many people want to, and that was my point. And yes, I solo Q a lot, despite being in an active guild. I was comparing the state of solo Qs a few months ago to the present. It used to be much faster to solo Q, just hop in as a support role and 10-20min later you're off. Not anymore. | |} ---- ---- Have you been watching the AH for the AMP? I managed to pick up the one or two pvp Stalker AMPs I needed for pretty cheap. | |} ---- 5 plat! O_O | |} ---- No. Practice BGs pop every few minutes unless it's like 5 in the morning. Arenas I don't know, but Arenas != all forms of PvP. Battlegrounds pop plenty. | |} ---- pet battle system is end game? you have to level and gear up your pets too. Is it like pokemon or something? neat event will come...they had neat events planned and foolishly cancelled them. mount hunting? if you mean like collecting then I shudder to think of carbine's spin on it. In WoW I ground out getting rep for the winterspring frostsaber on my human main. didn't finish until like a week after BC released. If carbine put mount collecting into this game it would either take forever for each one or it would be a crazy plat sink. Both of which I can do without. | |} ---- I am not angry, in fact its amazing what you have written here. | |} ---- ---- ----